tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
LoganWorm's Survivor: The Plains
Survivor: The Plains was LoganWorm's first season in his series. The season began on March 12th 2012 and ended on April 14th 2012. The season featured 18 original castaways on two different tribes. They competed in Gabon, Africa. The season had two people removed from injury and a tribe switch along with a mutiny. The many twists from the original game were surprises. Kyle S. beat out Link T. and Tyler R. on a 2-1-1 vote for the title of Sole Survivor. Both Link and Bwburke tied for the Sprint Player of the season, but it was formally awarded to Link. Before Pearl Islands began, the title of Player of the Season was also awarded for Bwburke. Link was also given Runner-Up in the finals for more individual immunity wins, but this was too awarded to Tyler before Pearl Islands ''since they held the same amount of jury votes in the finals. They are now considered co-runner-ups. Josh would end up returning to ''Redemption Island, placing 7th being removed from the Redemption Island arena due to an injury. He was later put on the jury as the 6th member. This season is known as an "original" season for being in a location in which the actual Survivor series was not yet filmed (if it was filmed there, then it's original because of the logo and tribe names). 18 people applied, 0 were cut from casting, and 17 participated the whole season, with 1 quitting. People that signed up on the Tengaged website was asked to give their Username, Preferred Survivor Name (Some kind of first name), Age, Color Level, Timezone, and a couple of other answers to questions. Their Preferred Survivor Name is what goes on this wiki, and what goes on the intros. (Real Cast List w/real Usernames) Castaways TVs = indicate Total Votes The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway has received during Tribal Councils where the castaway is eligible to be voted out of the game. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council, or votes to cast to bring a castaway back into the game.'' '' Edrine and Iceman got injured on Day 2. Because Josh played the Hidden Immunity idol, 1 vote against Josh did not count. Because Bwburke played the Hidden Immunity idol, 2 votes against Bwburke did not count. Due to a 2nd tie, the contestants had to draw rocks. Wade drew the purple rock, eliminating himself. In the finale both Link and Tyler received 1 jury vote. They are considered co-runner-ups together. The Game ''NV = indicates that a person did not get eliminated by being voted out by the tribe, so there were no votes cast. Edrine and Iceman got injured on Day 2. Iceman was voted back into the game due to the Reverse Tribal Council twist. Due to a 2nd tie, the contestants had to draw rocks. Wade drew the purple rock, eliminating himself. Voting History SV = indicates that the person didn't vote and they received a self-vote. NV = indicates that there was no vote involved with the Castaway's final departure. Edrine and Iceman got injured on Day 2. Cray quit the game. Due to a 2nd tie, the contestants had to draw rocks. Wade drew the purple rock, eliminating himself. Episode Summaries came in 15th place. ]] 'Episode 1: "Anything is Possible!"' *'Immunity Challenge:' "Plus Blog Challenge", Each tribe had a blog created by LoganWorm. The goal was to get as many plusses as possible. The tribe that got the most plusses as the end of 24 hours won immunity. The episode started with the 18 castaways entering their camps. They had just begun the journey of a lifetime. At the very first immunity challenge, Ita won immunity, and with everyone's attitude, it seemed like Ita was the tribe to be on. The Talu tribe was then sent to tribal council. At tribal council both Edrine and Iceman were evaluated for injuries due to them complaining. Both were removed from the game due to life threatening injuries. Surprisingly, Talu was to proceed with tribal council anyway. They were then 3 members down after deciding to vote out Mac on a 3-1-1-1-1 vote. 'Episode 2: "Just a Roadblock?"' *'Immunity Challenge:' "Bearer of Pain", Castaways had to hold down a button for as long as they could. At the end of the challenge, all scores for each tribe were accumulated and the tribe with the most points would win immunity. At the next immunity challenge, Talu was now down 3 members. This required the Ita tribe to sit out 3 members. The Talu tribe ended up winning immunity, and recovering for their total losses. Ita was then sent to tribal council. Ita, in the end, decided to vote off Chole on a 5-1-1-1 vote because Chole was doing nothing at camp. Ita was still up 2 members on the Talu tribe. 'Episode 3: "This Will be Interesting"' *'Immunity Challenge:' "Survivor Trival Pursuit", the castaways had to answer questions about the real Survivor show aired in the U.S. (as well as other places in the world). To get a point, the castaways had to answer a question correctly. The first tribe to 5 points won immunity. At the next immunity challenge, it was announced, that the tribes were switching. Some people were shook up from this, but it was to be expected from the 2 ejections. People met their new tribes then. It was announced that the losers of the immunity challenge would take a bottle to tribal council with them, and open it up there. The immunity challenge was played once, but was determined not to be valid, so the tribes went back to their camps to try it again the next day. They came back the next day, and the new Talu tribe obtained immunity. Ita was sent to tribal council. At Tribal Council, Ita decided to vote out Ty. After he was voted out, the Ita tribe opened up their bottle to read the following message: "Your tribe has just voted a member out of your tribe. Listen to these instructions very carefully... now, you're going to vote someone back into the Talu tribe. You may vote for any of the people out of the game at this point. Good Luck ~Survivor: The Plains". At the Reverse Tribal Council, the Ita tribe voted back Iceman to the Talu tribe. Both Edrine and Iceman were eligible to return since their injuries were able to be solved before they had to leave the plains of Gabon. 'Episode 4: "It's Everybody's Fault"' *'Immunity Challenge:' "Quiz", the castaways had to take a quiz on threads and needles. The screenshot scores from everyone will end in a total and the tribe with the higher total wins immunity. At the next immunity challenge no one had to sit out of the challenge. The castaways had to put their mental insticts to the test. Unfortunately, only about 1 castaway from each tribe actually tried. With that, Ita won immunity. Talu was sent to tribal council to vote off a member of their tribe. When the voting started, Cray spontaneously decided to quit. Talu was exempt from tribal council, but they were now down to 6 members. came in 7th place and was the 4th jury member.]] 'Episode 5: "4 Idiots"' *'Immunity Challenge:' "Quizzical Mizzical!", the same as the prior challenge, the castaways had to take a quiz on Chinese Superstitions. The tribe with the highest overall total would win immunity. At the next immunity challenge with Talu being down one member, Ita was forced to sit out one member of their tribe. The castaways had to do trivia on their own. Then they had to share their score. Once everyone playing entered their scores, the whole tribe's percentage was calculated. Talu had gotten all 0's on their quizzes, so it wasn't a surprise that Ita won immunity when they scored at least something. Talu was sent to tribal council to vote one member off a member of their tribe. There was a tie vote between Spelly and Brian. The tribe had to revote and once they did Brian was voted off. Ita was now up 2 members to the new Talu tribe yet again. 'Episode 6: "I Guess"' *'Immunity Challenge:' A challenge was never specified because Link was the only person to show up, and won immunity for Ita. At the next immunity challenge, castaways discovered that they had the chance to mutiny. So, Kris, Wade, and Josh mutinited to Talu, and Bwburke mutinied to Ita. At the immunity challenge, Talu stood no chance. Ita won immunity and Talu was sent to tribal council. Kris surprised the tribe by getting mad at the others of a question about his alliance. Tyler mentioned that Talu had to become a team to get anywhere. Tyler was yet again disregarded when Iceman was voted out by only 2 votes. Everyone, but Josh on the tribe held a vote at that tribal council. Iceman left the game for a 2nd time. 'Episode 7: "No One Trusts Anyone"' *'Immunity Challenge:' "Decode it", each person who would check in for their tribe would receive a jumbled up word. If they solved it and posted the correct answer, their tribe received a point. 5 points would win it, but a time limit of a few hours was set. At the next immunity challenge Ita took another win home, and the Talu tribe seemed like a joke now. Talu was sent to tribal council. At tribal council the new Talu tribe finally decided on a vote (somewhat), and voted out Kris on a 3-1-1-1 vote. Kris was the 6th person voted out. 'Episode 8: "I'm Screwed"' *'Immunity Challenge:' "Endurance", Castaways had to hold down a button for as long as they could. At the end of the challenge, all scores for were compared and the person with the highest score would win immunity. At the next immunity challenge, castaways were told that they were playing for individual immunity. The tribes were now merged. At the immunity challenge Bwburke won immunity, starting to put a target on his back. At tribal council, there was speculation as to whether an Ita tribe member would be voted out or a Talu tribe member would be. In the end Aidan was voted out on a 5-2-1-1-1 vote, a Talu tribe member. Aidan became the first member of the jury. 'Episode 9: "Leave Me Alone"' *'Immunity Challenge:' "Poll", the castaways would have to get people to vote for them in an individual poll. The person with the highest # of votes/highest percentage of votes would win individual immunity. At the next immunity challenge, it was told that Tengaged would decide who won immunity. Josh seemed to pull a strong lead, and was surely going to win. However Link won by a mere 4% of the votes. At tribal council Link played an idol on Josh, and Bwburke played an idol on himself. The idols wouldn't have made a difference, and Spelly was voted out of the game on a 4-2-1-1 vote. People were a little shocked on how the idols were played. 'Episode 10: "Not to be Rude"' *'Immunity Challenge:' "Crazy Taxi", the castaways would have to play a crazy taxi game where they would have to use their car to jump over other cars to get ahead on the score. The person with the highest score would win immunity. At the next immunity challenge, Link stole the Immunity Challenge at the last second by beating the other castaways in a game. At tribal council everyone was saying that Bwburke was clearly going home. However when the votes were read, everyone was shocked as Josh ended up going home on a 4-3-1 vote. Josh became the 3rd member of the jury. 'Episode 11: "You Should be Upset"' *'Immunity Challenge:' "Tower Stack", originally a challenge made up of opinions was completed, but not counted and the challenge was redone. "Tower Stack", made castaways stack as many blocks into a tower as they possibly could. The person with the highest score, would win immunity. At the next immunity challenge, Link beat out Tyler again, making him an increasingly larger target. Bwburke had a hunch that he was going to be the next to go, or the votes would be at least close. At tribal council Link and Tyler blew up at each other, saying very rude things. It was clear it could be anyone's game at this point. Bwburke was voted out, as he predicted, on a 4-1-1-1 vote and became the 4th jury member. 'Episode 12: "It's in Their Heads"' *'Immunity Challenge:' "In the Hole", required castaways to try to put up a blog that was the most negged. If a castaway got the most negged blog and submitted it, they would win individual immunity. At the next immunity challenge, it was decided that contestants had to put their popularity on the line to try to win immunity. Tyler finally came out on top, winning immunity by a staggering lead. At tribal council there was a lot of speculation as to who was going, and by the sound of it Link was going to be voted out. However when the votes were read it seemed like Link still had the game in his hands because Ashley was voted out on a 4-2 vote. Ashley became the 5th jury member. 'Episode 13: "As the Tide Changes"' *'Immunity Challenge:' "Endurance Idol", required castaways to keep their hand on a tiki idol. The last one with their hand on the idol, would win individual immunity. At the next immunity challenge the castaways had to keep their hand on a tiki. 30 minutes into the challenge Funky made an offer to Link saying that if Link steps down, then he won't vote for Link. Tyler also suggested that the 3 (Funky, Tyler, and Link) should be a team, leaning that Kyle or Wade would be voted out if they took the offer. They didn't say anything. After many hours Funky thought that he would be safe if he stepped down because he got 2 people's words. Link won immunity. At tribal council in a shocking 3-2 vote, Funky was voted out. Funky became the 2nd to last member of the jury. 'Episode 14: "Broke the Alliances"' *'Immunity Challenge:' "Racing in Twos", required castaways to race and complete puzzles first. The first 2 people to complete the unscrambled word would move onto the last round. In the last round, a slide puzzle score would determine who won the challenge and individual immunity. At the next immunity challenge, the castaways had to participate in a challenge similar to a triathalon. The first 2 parts was a race in where the first 2 castaways to finish would move on in the challenge. Kyle and Wade were eliminated from the first 2 parts of the challenge. In the end Link won against Tyler, which Link needed to get to the end because many thought if he didn't win immunity, he would have been voted out. At tribal council, there was a tie between Kyle and Tyler. Link and Wade revoted without Kyle and Tyler revoting. There was another tie, so the castaways had to draw rocks. There were 3 rocks, 2 of which were yellow and symbolized that the castaway who drew it was safe, 1 of which was a purple rock which would symbolize the eliminated castaway. Link did not have to draw a rock because he won immunity. The rocks were then drawn, and Wade held the purple rock, and became the final jury member. , winner of Survivor: The Plains.]] 'Episode 15: "Finale & Reunion"' At the final tribal council, jury members had to ask the final 3 (Link, Tyler, and Kyle) questions concerning why one of them should win. Many interesting questions were asked, but the biggest notable statement came from Josh stating: " The only reason I would give you my vote for million dollars, was if you promised to disconnect your Internet so I wouldnt have to run into you on tengaged anymore." The jury then cast their votes for a winner. At the reunion, when the votes were read, Kyle won 2-1-1. Link won Sprint's Player of the Season (there was a tie between Link, Kyle, Tyler, and Bwburke, but Link won because he had won the most challenges, and it could be proved). Twists 'Reverse Tribal Council:' On the immunity challenge that happened on Day 5, it was announced that the losing tribe would recieve a bottle which they would open up at tribal council. Most of the castaways figured that the Ita tribe would be required to vote out another member of their tribe, but they were wrong. They had the power to vote in an eliminated castaway (even the previous removed ones) to the Talu tribe, which they voted back Iceman. The tribes then had 7 castaways on each. Biggest Criticisms Survivor: The Plains was hugely criticized for the lack of gameplay activity with the castaways. The interest level with viewers & castaways got worse as the season progressed. LoganWorm took two too many day breaks during the season, leaving the castaways a little off guard due to schedule changes. LoganWorm had to do a couple of challenge redo's, which were quite controversial because people thought that these challenges were won "fair & square" when in reality, a fatal flaw about the challenge had been discovered, or too much chaos happened. This was the only season to not have confessionals, which took away from the finale and reunion, as well as certain facts and game moves. Even with these criticisms, LoganWorm decided to renew for a 2nd season. Category:LoganWorm's Survivor Series